A year in twelve stories
by Daenerys Black
Summary: Doce drabbles de personajes de la Tercera Generación, sobre sus vidas antes de Hogwarts y cuando están en el, sus amores, tristezas, aventuras y más. Este fic participa para el reto anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. Fuegos Artificiales

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Jotaká(?

Este fic participa en el reto anual de el foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala común de Ravenclaw sin mucho que hacer, solo se habían quedado dos de sus amigas y no hablaba mucho con ellas, de cualquier manera. Debió haberse ido con sus padres a Francia, pero decidió quedarse en Hogwarts porque creyó que sería genial pasarlo con sus y resultó que todos se iban a sus casas. _"La estaría pasando tan bien en Francia…"_

Salió de la sala común para ver si había algo más interesante que hacer afuera. Faltaba poco para las doce de la noche y ya habían comido todos en el Gran Comedor. _"Hay harta gente"_ pensó mientras estaba comiendo. Quizás más que en otros años pero ella no tenía idea porque era la primera vez que se quedaba en Hogwarts.

Deambuló por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo. Al doblar por una esquina se encontró con Teddy Lupin, que estaba con un chico de Hufflepuff, ambos llevaban escobas. Teddy era muy simpático y alegre, siempre la hacía reír cuando se juntaba toda la familia Weasley en la Madriguera y él iba también, pero no hablaban mucho cuando estaban en Hogwarts. El chico de Hufflepuff vio que Victoire estaba ahí y le hizo una seña a Teddy para que se diera vuelta y la viera.

Estaba a punto de devolverse por donde llegó para no interrumpir su conversación cuando Teddy la llamó.

–¡Ehh! ¡Victoire!–

–¿Hmm?–

–¿Te ibas sin saludar?–preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

–Ahh, ¿no?–respondió Victoire–pero como estabas con tu amigo creí que era mejor no interrumpir

–No te preocupes–dijo sonriente, como siempre–, él ya ser iba–le lanzó una mirada a su amigo–.Ven, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo–

–Pero Teddy, ya van a ser las doce…–empezó a decir Victoire.

–Oh, vamos. Estaremos de vuelta antes de las doce–dijo con una sonrisa. "Siempre está sonriendo" pensó con el ceño fruncido ¿cómo es que alguien puede estar siempre sonriendo?

Salieron hacia os jardines, estaban caminando y Teddy para un poco para mirar hacia el cielo en varias direcciones, luego siguió avanzando. Victoire recién se dio cuenta que desde que empezaron a caminar Teddy le había tomado la mano. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

–Teddy–dijo Victoire.

–¿Si?–preguntó Teddy– ¿Qué pasa?–

–¿A dónde quieres ir?–

–Falta poco–respondió–Ya llegamos–Victoire lo miró con una ceja alzada, ahí no había nada, era solo pasto.

Teddy le soltó la mano. En la otra, se dio cuenta Victoire, todavía tenía la escoba. Tomó la escoba con ambas manos y miró a Victoire.

–¿Alguna vez has visto fuegos artificiales? –Victoire negó con la cabeza–Ven–dijo suavemente–, súbete a la escoba–

Se subió a la escoba y Teddy hizo lo mismo, sus manos estaban por delante de Victoire manejando la escoba para que no se cayeran. Victoire nunca se había -ni había pensado- subido a una escoba con alguien más. Estaba muerta de miedo. Avanzaron un poco y después se detuvieron, esperando. Pasó un rato y Victoire estaba empezando a aburrirse, o más bien a sentirse un poco incómoda ya que Teddy estaba muy cerca de ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su espalda.

Luego empezaron los fuegos artificiales, que no eran nada parecidos a como ella se los imagino. Sí, los había visto en televisión, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos al frente.

–Creí que no lanzaban fuegos artificiales en Hogwarts–

–No lo hacen–respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Le dio vuelta la cara para que lo pudiera ver–.Feliz año nuevo, Victoire–susurró.

Y la besó.

* * *

Notas: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeñito fic (its like a little baby unicorn).

Now, lets talk about murder... el fic. Ehh salió muy cortito pero tenía que ser así, a mi me hubiera gustado detallar más la historia y el beso pero no se podía ahaha:c Nunca he leído/escrito algo deTeddy y Victoire (siempre creí que era Victorie) así que está es mi primera vez~o~ (intento de carita kawai, claramente fallido)


	2. De hermanos, regalos y dragones

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jotaká_

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Marzo **"Doce meses, una historia"** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

_**De hermanos, regalos y dragones**_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

_**II: Roxanne Weasley**_

* * *

Roxanne Weasley dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió un bulto sobre ella. Enojada y dispuesta a gritarle a quien la despertó, voltea la cabeza de la almohada para ver quién era. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que era su hermano Fred, todavía en pijamas.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! –

–Shh –la calló –.Los papás siguen durmiendo. Te vengo a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños –respondió con una sonrisa. Ante la mirada de confusión de su hermana, él le dijo –Tu cumpleaños, hoy… ¿recuerdas? –Roxanne lo quedó mirando por un momento y luego respondió.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo voy a olvidar mi cumpleaños, tonto? –Era mentira, se le había olvidado completamente. Cumplía siete años y se le había olvidado ¿qué niño olvida su cumpleaños? Al parecer, ella –¿Me tenías que venir a despertar tan temprano?–

–Sip –respondió Fred acostándose a su lado y tapándose con las frazadas –Ya te dije, te tengo un regalo–

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, que inmediatamente desapareció. Fred siempre le gastaba bromas –¿Es una de tus bromas?–

–Nop– Roxanne lo miraba recelosa, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando así que finalmente cedió.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – Fred sacó algo pequeño de su bolsillo color plateando, según pudo notar Roxanne antes de que Fred lo ocultará con sus manos. –¿Qué es? –insistió.

–Mh, creo que te quedará grande. Pero con el tiempo lo podrás usar –dijo, todavía sin entregárselo.

–Vamos, dáaaamelo –pidió haciendo un puchero. Fred rió y se lo entregó. Cuando Roxanne lo vió soltó un gritito. Era un anillo de un dragón. Y Roxanne le encantaban los dragones.

–Tío Charlie me…–

–¡Es hermoso! –gritó –Gracias, gracias, gracias –repetía abrazando a Fred. Se bajó de la cama y empezó a buscar algo, con el anillo aún en mano. Desordenó todo su cuarto buscando algo, finalmente cuando encontró lo que buscaba la pieza estaba echa un desastre –.Lo voy a usar como collar hasta que me quede –y colocó el anillo en una cadena. Volvió a la cama y se lanzó sobre Fred para abrazarlo nuevamente –¡Eres el mejor hermano que he tenido!–

–Soy tu único hermano –dijo Fred.

–Oh, entonces… ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!– gritó.

–Shh, los papás están durmiendo–

* * *

Traté de que los diálogos entre Fred y Roxanne fueran lo más parecido a como hablan los niños y esas cosas pero no estoy muy segura si me resultó, me traté de inspirar en mi hermana chica pero ella habla con palabras que los niños de su edad no usan (y eso que tiene 5... creo). No se por cuantos años se llevan Roxanne y Fred pero en mi fic se llevan por poco, como por un año y medio. Quería utilizar a Fred pero no me salía nada y cuando empecé con Roxanne ¡puf! ya estaba listo(?

Según Word tiene 370 palabras. ¿Reviews?:(


End file.
